


Eyes Beautiful

by Magweirdo



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Ficlet, Just a little different, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, X-Men: First Class (2011), sorta?, they meet the same way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magweirdo/pseuds/Magweirdo
Summary: Erik's life has always been grey. When he meets Charles, he finally sees color, just like his mama told him.





	Eyes Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet/drabble I wrote based on the Soulmate AU where nobody can see in color until they meet their soulmate.

Ever since he was born, Erik Lehnsherr had only seen grey. Just like everyone else when they were born. Color was a concept only taught to him by his mama.

 

"But mama, what is so great about colors? Surely i don't need to see them?"

 

"No, Mein Schatz, you don't need them. But, once you find the love of your life, the one who will make you see, you will realize how bright the world is. You'll never want to see grey again."

 

Even with his mama's explanations, As a young boy, he still didn't quite understand what he was missing. None of the other kids he knew saw color either, and even a handful of adults he knew had never seen color. Yes, Erik Lehnsherr was perfectly fine not being able to see anything beyond shades of grey and black.

 

That was, until his family, friends, his people, were rounded up like animals and taken out of their homes to Auschwitz.

 

It wasn't until his mama commented on how disgustingly grey everything looked and felt, that Erik realized he never wanted to see grey again.

 

But once free, he didn't dedicate his life to finding his soulmate like he promised her, so he would never have to see just grey again.

No. Instead, he embraced the grey, for it was all he ever knew, and set his soul on one goal. To find the monster who took his mama away.

 

Mama, who had taught him all he knew about colors and love, but had been taken away from him.

 

He had no care for if he too became a monster along the way.

 

Erik wouldn't ever care about love or colors again, he just wanted revenge.

 

However, that abruptly changed when he finally found his creator after years of hunting. It did not change because he caught him, finally fulfilling his goal, but something else entirely.

 

He'd been so close, so close to catching Shaw, but he was escaping in a submarine made of metal. Metal. That Erik couldn't control it. It was like the metal was taunting him, he was failing to move it, just like he failed to move the coin that caused his mama to be shot right in front of him.

 

Except this time, was different. He wasn't a weak, frightened little boy anymore.

Either he'd move the submarine, or he'd die trying. Just like mama had died.

 

At least that's what he thought, before something warm and gentle brushed against his mind in a way he couldn't possibly describe, and arms wrapped around him of someone who had dived into the water to try and help him.

 

But that wasn't what shocked Erik, and made him instantly have to surface to keep his lungs from filling up with water from a gasp he let out.

No, what shocked him was the way his entire world changed in literally, a blink of an eye.

 

It wasn't like the stories he'd heard, the stories that said a touch from your soulmate was like a veil of grey being lifted to reveal the blinding colors beneath. This felt like the veil had been ripped off in a quick, breath taking fast movement.

 

It wasn't slow.

It was a punch to the gut.

 

A punch Erik would never forget.

 

With a gasp, he struggled to keep his head above the water as his eyes were opened wide with shock. Quickly, he turned in the water to see who had touched him. Suddenly, however, the water wasn't the only thing threatening his breathing. It was the sight he saw that strangled his lungs for air.

 

Large, breath taking eyes, holding a similar shock as his own must have and illuminated by the moon above.

 

**_Blue._ **

 

Erik had never seen the color before, but he knew that's what it must be. Blue like an ocean illuminated by the sun his mama always told him about.

 

_Beautiful._

 

**_Perfect._ **

 

As both men gasped and struggled to keep themselves afloat in the icy water, submarine long forgotten, they somehow managed to breath out in pure awe at the same exact same moment;

 

_'Your eyes are beautiful'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are always cherished <3


End file.
